A Night to Remember
by PeaceofStar
Summary: Lupin's view of things during the Battle at the Department of Mysteries...


**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to claim credit, Harry Potter is a creation of JK Rowling, as are all other characters in this story. My thanks for letting me borrow them, especially Remus Lupin, who is an absolute gem of a character.**

**Edit: This is Version 2. Thanks to the constructive criticisms. Please keep them coming.**

OO

They had been running in circles for what seemed like hours. As the three men halted to catch their breath, they heard it – a long, tortured scream. Moody's eye swiveled alarmingly, taking in all the doors at once. "That one," he growled and stumped off. Lupin and Sirius followed warily, keeping an eye on the other doors just in case.

Wands raised, the three burst into the room with a shower of red sparks just as Tonks and Kingsley appeared through another door. It was a huge room, tiers of steep stone steps leading down to a sunken floor where an archway sat on a stone dais. Ten robed and hooded Death Eaters stood in a lose circle around someone – Harry.

The Death Eaters whirled and raised their wands, but the members of the Order were already raining spells down at them. Through flashes of different colored light, Lupin saw Harry dodging Death Eaters to make his way towards a person slowly crawling towards the steps.

While all their attention was focused on the main group of Order members, Lupin began working his way over towards Harry as he jumped from tier to tier. A spell clipped the step right in front of him, leaving an enormous crater. He shot a Stunning Spell back at the Death Eater, but didn't wait to see if it connected. Another spell exploded behind him and sent him tumbling down the steps in a shower of stone.

"Well, well," someone breathed when he came to a sliding stop at the foot of the dais, "if it isn't Dumbledore's pet werewolf."

Lupin shook his head to clear it; an unmasked Lucius Malfoy was standing over him, leering unpleasantly. Wary of the wand pointing straight at him, Lupin struggled to his feet. Nothing felt broken from his fall, just massively bruised.

Malfoy attacked first, sending a killing green light straight for Lupin, who ducked and shot a stunner at him, which he easily sidestepped.

"Oh, come now," Malfoy sighed as they deliberately circled one another, "I'd hate for one of these spells to catch a student by accident…Why don't you just surrender now, and maybe I'll let you live."

A spell sizzled between them, distracting Lupin so he only just managed to dodge another flash of green light from Malfoy. It hit the steps behind him and exploded. Lupin tucked his shoulder and rolled as the blast shoved him forward. He came to his feet facing Malfoy, wand at the ready.

"If you insist," Malfoy sighed and shrugged and shot a flash of purple flame at him. With that, they got down to dueling, fast and furious. Sparks shot from their wands and missed spells glanced off the stone steps or the dais and its archway. Malfoy's movements were elegant and unhurried. Lupin worked steadily, forcing him back with every spell.

From where they were, Lupin could see Harry wrestling with a Death Eater, who had grabbed him around his throat. Out of nowhere charged – was that Neville? – who jabbed the Death Eater in the eye with his wand. He allowed himself a small smile – the boy had spirit.

But he had no time to for such distractions. The sparks continued to fly. Their robes were scorched in places from near misses. Now Malfoy was getting desperate, the longer they stayed, the more likely they were to be caught. If they had known where to find Harry and the others, it was a good chance Dumbledore knew as well. Not only that, but Potter was attempting to escape with the Longbottom boy and the prophecy.

Lupin threw up a shield to block a Killing Curse that had been deflected by Kingsley. That was the instant Malfoy needed. In the moment it took to recast a spell, Malfoy growled, "_Impedimenta!_"

The jinx caught Lupin in the shoulder and flung him backwards. He crashed into the stone with bone-jarring force and the side of his head clipped the corner of a step, momentarily stunning him.

He was only vaguely aware of Dumbledore's arrival. The Headmaster sped down the steps in a whirl of silver. The Death Eaters didn't notice until he was among them, his spells holding them tight. But Lupin's attention, as he heaved himself back to his feet, was focused on one pair still dueling and seemingly oblivious to anything that was happening around them.

Sirius was laughing at his cousin, Bellatrix, when the spell hit him. His body arched backwards and fell gracefully through the archway on the dais. Seeing the fear and surprise on his friend's face stunned Lupin more than any spell.

Only Harry's cry of "SIRIUS!" jolted him from his shock. As if time had slowed, Lupin watched Harry racing towards the archway, intent on rescuing Sirius.

Ignoring the dizzying swirl inside his head, Lupin sprinted to intercept Harry before he reached the archway. Just before they reached the dais, he reached out and grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him tight.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry – "

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry – "

"We can still reach him – " Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin refused to let go.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…He's gone."

"He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled and continued to writhe, trying to free himself. "SIRIUS!" he screamed. "SIRIUS!"

"He can't come back, Harry," said Lupin, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. "He can't come back, because he's d– "

"HE-IS-NOT-DEAD!" roared Harry. "SIRIUS!"

Lupin slowly dragged Harry away from the dais. Only Kingsley was still engaged, having stepped up to continue Sirius's duel with Bellatrix. Dumbledore had rounded up the other Death Eaters and was holding them as if with invisible ropes. Moody, his magical eye having come out during the fight, was kneeling next to an unconscious Tonks, trying to revive her.

Neville, his legs still twitching every which way, slid down a few steps to where Harry and Lupin stood. Though he wasn't fighting anymore, Lupin maintained a cautionary hold on his arm as they stared fixedly at the fluttering veil. A dully throbbing numbness seemed to have settled over them like a blanket. He barely registered Neville's words as he spoke to Harry, "Harry?…Harry…I'b really sorry…Was dat man – was Sirius Black a – a friend of yours?"

Harry nodded numbly.

"Here," said Lupin, coming only slightly out of his daze and pointing his wand at Neville's legs. "_Finite._" The spell was lifted and Neville's legs remained still. Lupin wrenched his gaze away from the archway, his face pale and his words absolute agony. "Let's – let's find the others. Where are they all, Neville?"

"Dey're all back dere," said Neville, pointing towards a door behind them. "A brain addacked Ron bud I dink he's all righd – and Hermione's unconscious, bud we could feel a bulse – "

There was a loud yell and a bang which jolted everyone out of their reveries. Behind the dais, Kingsley hit the ground. Bellatrix ran as Dumbledore turned. She deflected the spell he had directed at her.

"Harry – no!" cried Lupin, but Harry had wrenched his arm free of his slackened grip and darted after her. Harry paid them no heed and charged up the steps and through one of the many doors.

"Remus," said Dumbledore his voice quiet and mellow. "Go with Mr. Longbottom, please, and see the other children safely back to school. I believe you will find several thestrals waiting for you outside." With that, he walked casually up the steps and disappeared after Harry.

An eerie stillness fell over the room when Dumbledore left. The Death Eaters were left standing near the dais, held tight by an Anti-Apparation Charm. Tonks was still unconscious near the steps. Kingsley was sitting on the step of the dais, running his bald head. Moody had stumped over to where his magical eye had rolled and was casually brushing it off.

Only then did the full scope of the last few hours roll over Lupin, and he felt exhausted. Every bone in his body ached, and his head swam from the blow it had taken earlier. "Come on, Neville," he said with a final glance back at the archway. His legs resisted every step they took towards the top of the room and the exits, but Lupin forced them forward.

They were greeted with a foul-smelling odor when they entered the room. The floor was wet and slippery, and several brains lay splattered across the furniture. Between the smell and his slowly spinning vision, it was all Lupin could do to keep his stomach from revolting. Luna was nearest them, sitting up, rubbing her head groggily.

Ginny heaved herself to her feet, leaning heavily on a table. "Professor Lupin?" she asked. "What's going on? Where are the Death Eaters?"

He managed a wan smile for their sake. "Dumbledore has taken care of them." Pointing his wand at her bruised, swollen ankle, he muttered, "_Ferula_," and a bandage spun itself around her foot and lower leg, immobilizing it.

Ron was giggling feebly a few meters away. "Hullo, Professor," he chuckled with a disjointed grin.

"We don know whad dey hid him wid," explained Neville.

"Hello, Ron," said Lupin as he and Neville heaved him to his feet. "He'll be okay soon enough," he told Neville. "I'm afraid we just have to let it run its course."

Leaving Neville to support Ron, he went to Hermione, who was still lying unconscious in a crumpled heap.

"Is she alright, Professor?" asked Ginny, hobbling over.

He frowned. "It's not as bad as it could have been, but we need to get her to Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible." He conjured a stretcher and magicked Hermione onto it. "And the rest of you need to go back to school. Come on."

"Whad aboud Harry?" asked Neville.

"Dumbledore's taking care of him."

They walked in silence: Neville supporting Ron, Ginny and Luna supporting one another, and Lupin walking with Hermione's stretcher before him.

"How are we getting back?" asked Ginny when they appeared in a back alley a few minutes later.

"The thestrals you came on," he replied calmly. "Neville, Ms. Lovegood, if you'd be so kind as to assist the others."

Soon they were all mounted, Ron riding double with Neville and Hermione with Luna. "Hogwarts, if you please," Lupin told his thestral.

Immediately, the creatures extended their great wings, crouched, and rocketed skyward. As the lights of London faded into the distance, Lupin was able to reflect on what had happened. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to think about the duels in the Death Chamber and Bellatrix's high-pitched laughter as Sirius fell. He didn't want to think about the look of fear and surprise as his friend passed through the veil.

The thestrals were speeding them onwards. They passed high above small villages and motorways. Lupin tried to force his mind to focus on something else – the injuries that needed tending, the report he had to make to Dumbledore, the thestrals themselves, anything at all. But images of the fight kept floating unbidden into his consciousness. He shuddered.

All too soon they were over the Hogwart's grounds. The thestrals pointed their heads to the ground, and for an instant Lupin thought they would clip the battlements of the castle. But the creature soared over with meters to spare and landed gently in a courtyard.

Lupin slid off, and his knees threatened to buckle with exhaustion. The others landed around him and slid from their thestrals.

"What on earth?" demanded Madam Pomfrey when the six of them entered the hospital wing.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Poppy, but these kids have been through a lot tonight." Quickly, Lupin explained what had happened.

Muttering to herself and shaking her head, she set about patching them up. Neville and Ginny she mended in a heartbeat. Luna was given a potion and sent to bed as well. Ron and Hermione she magicked into beds and started mixing various potions.

"I better go report to Dumbledore," said Lupin, edging towards the door. "G'night, Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey fixed him with a beady stare. "And what about yourself, Remus?" she demanded. "You're going to have quite a headache tomorrow."

"I'll be fine."

She levitated a bottle of potion off the shelf and to her. "If you're going to be stubborn, at least let me give you some of this."

Lupin sniffed the goblet she handed him, whatever it was smelled better than the Wolfsbane Potion, but not by much. "What is it?"

"It will make the swelling go down on that dragon's egg you've got on the back of your head, and it should prevent the massive headache that's probably already starting."

Lupin sighed and gulped the potion. Madam Pomfrey had the ability to make him feel as if he were still eleven years old.

He spent that night in the castle on Dumbledore's orders. The potion made him fall into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. As exhausted as he was, the dreamless night was welcome. It was the only escape he had from the horrors that had unfolded earlier, and the empty realization that he was the last Marauder once again.


End file.
